Tajne stowarzyszenie
specjalny rodzaj stowarzyszenia występujący w The Sims 2: Na studiach oraz The Sims 4: Uniwersytet. Jego charakterystycznymi cechami są: unikalne ubrania noszone przez członków, specjalny gest powitalny oraz tajna siedziba. Funkcjonuje w każdym miasteczku studenckim. Na mapie siedziba stowarzyszenia pozostaje niewidoczna i nie ma żadnego sposobu, aby ją zobaczyć do czasu, kiedy Sim gracza zostanie przyjęty do tejże organizacji. Jako członek tajnego stowarzyszenia można odwiedzić jego siedzibę w dowolnym momencie aż do opuszczenia uczelni - wystarczy zadzwonić po taksówkę. The Sims 2: Na studiach Dołączenie Aby dołączyć do tajnego stowarzyszenia, należy zaprzyjaźnić się z co najmniej trzema jego członkami (łatwo ich rozpoznać, Simowie mają garnitur z wizerunkiem lamy, a Simki - żakiet z głową tegoż zwierzęcia). Wówczas między 21:00 a 23:00 (czasem później) po studenta przyjedzie czarna limuzyna. Wysiądzie z niej członek bractwa i spróbuje wykonać tajemny uścisk dłoni. Następnie szturchnie zdezorientowanego Sima, zakuje go w kajdanki i zaprowadzi do wozu. Po przybyciu do siedziby bractwa Sima przywitają członkowie stowarzyszenia, a on sam się przebierze się w strój organizacji. Za pomocą kodu Aby szybko dołączyć do tajnego stowarzyszenia, należy wpisać kod boolProp TestingCheatsEnabled true, a następnie kliknąć z wciśniętym Shiftem na członka stowarzyszenia i wybrać opcję Make Sim my Contact! od 2 do 3 razy. Można także z uruchomionym kodem i z wciśniętym Shiftem kliknąć na swojego Sima i wybrać opcję Add to Secret Society. Nowe możliwości Po dołączeniu do stowarzyszenia Sim może w sposób nie do końca legalny poprawiać swoje oceny za pomocą komputera. Należy jednak zwrócić uwagę na liczbę alarmów i czas, w jakim zmieniane są oceny, gdyż Sima może przyłapać policja, za co zostanie ukarany grzywną. Większe szanse na powodzenie mają Simowie z wysokim poziomem umiejętności logiki. U członków tajnej organizacji dochodzi także nowa interakcja, Tajemny uścisk dłoni. Będzie można ją wykonać z innymi członkami stowarzyszenia oraz z pozostałymi studentami, jednak osoby spoza grupy nie będą wiedziały, co to oznacza, i jedynie popatrzą się zdziwione na wyciągającego dłoń Sima. The Sims 4: Uniwersytet Jak ich spotkać thumb|right|200px|Członkowie podczas spotkania Aby spotkać członka tajnego stowarzyszenia, Sim musi udać się do Gibbs Hill o zmroku, a potem skierować się w stronę polany znajdującej się obok ruin zamku. Jest szansa, że może ich tam nie być. Jeśli jednak przyszli, to na środku grzybowego kręgu znajduje się skała, na której zrzeszeni składają ofiary. Jeśli Sim się spyta ich o to, co robią, to powiedzą, że są kółkiem ogrodniczym, po czym uciekną. Dołączenie thumb|right|200px|Prośba o dołączenie Aby stać się członkiem tajnego stowarzyszenia, Sim nie musi się z nikim zaprzyjaźniać. Wystarczy, że złoży ofiarę dla posągu swojej uczelni. W tym celu musi poświęcić jedną z wymienionych rzeczy: * kryształy lub metale występowania rzadkiego; * płody rolne najwyższej jakości; * desery wymagające wysokich umiejętności gotowania. Gdy Sim ofiaruje jedną z nich, to do jego domu w nocy przyjdą Simowie w kapturach i zaproponują mu dołączenie do tajnego stowarzyszenia. Jeśli się zgodzi, Sim przebierze się w specjalny strój tajnego stowarzyszenia. Ciekawostki The Sims 2: Na studiach * Można w łatwy sposób wyrzucić członka ze stowarzyszenia. Aby to zrobić, należy jedynie wpisać kod boolprop testingcheatsenabled true i kliknąć z wciśniętym Shiftem na Sima, który ma zostać usunięty, poszukać opcji Remove from Secret Society i kliknąć. * Tajne stowarzyszenie na Uniwersytecie Simowym nosi nazwę Towarzystwo Landgrabba, zaś na Akademii Klasycznej - Towarzystwo Słodkiej Rolady. Co ciekawe, Towarzystwo Landgrabba jest błędnie napisane (powinno być Towarzystwo Landgraaba). * Pod wizerunkiem lamy na mundurkach członków można zauważyć mały emblemat przedstawiający czaszkę i skrzyżowane piszczele, co zapewne stanowi nawiązanie do Skull & Bones - domniemanego tajnego stowarzyszenia na amerykańskim Uniwersytecie Yale. * Na terenie siedziby tajnego stowarzyszenia znajdują się nagrody kariery, m. in. Wskrzeszeniomat i Krowokwiat. * Bractwa występują we wszystkich stworzonych przez Maxis uczelniach, nie pojawiają się jednak na tych stworzonych przez gracza. Można je dodać w widoku mapy, wybierając jedno z kosza parceli i dodając do otoczenia. Po tym przestaną być widoczne. The Sims 4: Uniwersytet * Za pomocą maszyny archiwizującej dane Sim może wyszukiwać informacje o miejscowym tajnym stowarzyszeniu, ale za każdym razem pokaże się błąd. * Jeśli Sim nie ma żadnej rzeczy w wyposażeniu nadającej się na ofiarę dla posągu, to gdy najedzie się kursorem na zablokowaną interakcję, pokaże się, że wiedzę o tym, co się nada, można znaleźć w maszynie archiwizującej dane, jednak tam nie będzie żadnej informacji na ten temat. * Nazywają się Zakon Magów. Kategoria:The Sims 2: Na studiach Kategoria:The Sims 4: Uniwersytet en:Secret society fr:Société secrète ru:Тайное общество